QUEST
by Smithback
Summary: Aresponse to the contest   of slavetothepen in the fic     'Savior's Calling'. Where in hell the golden boy was! Easy, another dimension; one where he never was born. But that is not what this story deals; that is 'Savior's calling' works. This story is


Hola!

1. - QUEST is a response to the contest of slavetothepen in the awesome story 'Savior's Calling'.

2. - as you already should know, J. K. r; is the owner of 'Harry Potter'. Didn't you know?

3. - I am a Spanish native speaker, so… Warning! Terrible spelling and grammar for sure!

Enjoy!

A Call was mad. An answer was given, and the savior of the wizarding world just vanishes. It was a long-distance call. Actually it was from one dimension to an other. The price? Damn, it wasn't cheap, just some dark magic and a lot of blood. (Now you can't complain for your telephonic company's prices.)

If a boy is miss, a handsome boy, black hair, green eye, bolt scar,… well is not that odd, but if that boy is the golden one, the savior of the wizarding world, the chosen one, the Boy Who Lived, the boy Who won; it is something that all the journals, news papers, gossiping and not gossiping people, all the fucking wizarding world, will for sure talk about.

Where in hell the golden boy was? Easy, another dimension; one where he never was born. But that is not what this story deals; that is 'Savior's calling' works. This story is the story of what the wizard would thug about was he was. It's QUEST.

This is a Smithback research for the news paper' slavetothepen'.

My first option was Harry Potter's best friends. So after long hours of wait; after 5 elfs,4 ghosts, 3 centaurs, 3 fairies, 1 fairy godmother and 2 very handsome werewolf's; I was finally able to talk with Hermione Granger. Unfortunately her responses were not a very useful source of information. She seems as lost as I was…

Now I am a member of the S-P-E-W.

Then, I look for the red boy, Ron Weasley. It was worst. I spend all my salary of the month on him… I took him to a new restaurant. I have never seen someone eat so much. And the information… he did not knew anything. I have never being so bored; the boy just knows and talks of quidditch. Damn him.

A not very useful source of information, my informant is; he told me that Kingsley Shaklebolt had some good information. Get to him wasn't easy. I had to talk with Denis Creevey, Neville, and other 12 persons before Shaklebolt. I hate that man. He said, and I quote "I am sorry for your long wait. I and all the aurors are working on find Harry Potter. Gave you information could compromise Mr. Potter security… now, do you want some tea?" end of quote. After that, a bunch of auroras came and take me out. Is it the manner that some licked me that just want to inform the public should be treated? After that, my informant told me that he was wrong, Shaklebolt did not knew anything. Then, he told me that Colin Creevey ghost, new Peeves' poltergeist best friend, had told it. Damn Sanguini!

News papers had many theories about Harry Potter.

An article from the news paper 'fanfiction' said that the golden boy was thrown20 years to the past, where his parents still alive.

Other articles, said that he felt in love with Voldemort a long time ago, and he is trying to find out how to revive him.

I was also told that Mr. Potter and Miss Hermione Granger went to the past, in order to change all the deeds; and that Miss Granger had fell in love with Mr. Lupin.

An article from J. K. R; said that Harry Potter was happy married with Ginny Weasley with 2 children. This was the oddest article among all articles.

Rita Skeeter from the news paper 'The Daily Prophet' said that Severus Snape is alive and he and Harry Potter are in love and went in to a run.

Luna Lovegood gave me an exclusive interview. After some baobab's ashes against wrackspurts and some flowers from sharks teeth for Snorkacks. She told me that cosmos told a Snorkack told Firence told Dean Thomas, that told Lucius, that told Crookshanks, that told Buckbeak, that told Hannah Abbott, that told her, to tell me, that Mr., Harry Potter was on an other dimension where he never was born.

I was also told that Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter were thrown together by a marriage law. I also heard that Sirius Black and Remus Lupin were pairing; that Mr. Lucius and Granger were dating; that Harry had became a ninja, friend of Naruto; that Mr. Harry Potter was now Miss Harriet Potter; that mr. Potter had a double life, in one of them in mugle life is known as Daniel Radcliffe; that Harry Potter was an actor; that Miss Granger had traveled to the past and had fell in love with Voldemort; that Harry Potter was really Tom Riddles' son; that Miss Granger was dating Bill Weasley; that Draco Malfoy was a vela; that Potter has a twin, and many many many other things that could being told by a bunch of crazy-fans of Harry Potter with not important things to do, but imaging mad things about Harry Potter and friends.

At this point, Potter still disappears and I am going mad.

After all this fucking research all I can I said is that Mr. Potter had managed to do the unthinkable and the impossible, so who knows, Lovegood's theory's could be not that impossible… and that I give up with this damn quest.

*Author notes:

Fun?

I'll make a Spanish version of this.


End file.
